Beasts Of The Dark
by B.o.B Rules
Summary: Henry Sturges discovers that Adam is still alive but before anyone has a chance to kill him, Adam and Henry disappear, to 2013. When Henry arrives he discovers a new Washington with a new problem... Will he be able to over come it and return to good old 1865 or will he be stuck in 2013 forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Beasts of the Dark**_

**Hello, so this is my first Fic for Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. It is based on the movie, since I haven't read the book! For the first chapter it will be in Henry's Point Of View then after that, well… You'll just have to wait and see…**

**Chapter 1**

**Henry Sturges P.O.V **

**April 15****th**** 1865 **

Abraham was dead. Shot in the back of the head, only yesterday. If he had only accepted my offer then none of this would have happened, but Abe didn't want to become what he fought.

"Mr Sturges," I turn to face the exact woman I was avoiding, Mary Todd Lincoln, I nod my head respectfully at her, slipping on a carefully guarded face mask.

"I want you to bring my husband back," She says firmly as my eyebrows rise slightly.

_Where did that come from?_

"With all due respect, Ms Lincoln, your husband wouldn't be the same, he would become the exact beast that he fought against," I protest as Mary's eyes narrow in anger. I _almost_ gulp fearfully as she takes a step towards me.

_Damn, that is one angry woman…_

"I don't think you heard me properly, Mr Sturges, I _want _you to bring my husband back," She says as Will comes over. Mary turns her glare onto him and I give a _small _smirk when Will looks straight on back.

"Ms Lincoln, if you wouldn't mind, I have important news for Mr Sturges and I need to borrow him," he says as Mary nods giving me one last glare before walking out the door.

_Phew, was she annoyed…_

Will turns to with a low whistle, probably wondering what I did to annoy Mary so much. He shakes his head sadly, probably connecting the dots.

"She wanted you to bring him back, didn't she?" he asks as I give a small nod, not saying a word on the matter.

"What is the important news, Mr Johnson?" I ask as Will shakes his head, allowing a _small_ smile to cross his face.

"There is no news; it's just that Ms Lincoln looked mighty upset and annoyed," he says as I shake my head in amusement.

"Well then Mr Johnson it appears that…" I trail off as a young soldier runs the room, breathing hard, face red.

"Mr Sturges, there's a vampire outside asking for you. We asked him to stop where he was but he kept on coming, he stopped when Andrew and Pete had their bayonets at his throat but he threatened to kill them unless somebody fetched you," The young soldier pants as Will hurriedly hands him a glass of water. He takes it thankfully gulping most of it down at once. I run out of the room with a curse. Running down the hall, I fling open the front door. I notice that all of the soldiers are down at the front of the lawn. With another curse I run down to there, Will hot on my heels. When I get to the front of the lawn, I notice that two of the soldiers have their bayonets to the vampire's throat.

"Henry Sturges, thought you saw the last of me, didn't you?" Adam asks as my eyebrows rise in wonder.

"You're dead, again, I saw Lincoln kill you," Will says as Adam switches his gaze to Will.

"Ah, William Johnson," he sneers as William glares at him, "you see, the poor fool might have punched me in the heart with a silver chain but my head remained on, a few loyal vampires found and rescued me," I shake my head, clenching my jaw in anger.

"You should be dead," I hiss as Adam shifts his gaze to me.

"So the vampire who should have never been a vampire, gets to decide whether I live or die?" he hisses back as the two soldiers shift nervously.

"Tell me Henry, I've never really asked, but what was it like watching me kill your wife? While you watched her die, helpless," he says as I take a step forward. Will put a hand on my shoulder but I shrug him off, furious at Adam.

"Now watch you're saying, Adam, I seem to remember that your sister has a silver necklace right through the middle of her head," I taunt as Adam springs forward, knocking the two soldiers over. He snarls and tackles me to the ground. We roll around, trading a lot of blows until remember Will.

"Will, kill Adam, for God's sake!" I call narrowly dodging a punch to the face.

"I can't I might hit you," he calls back sounding panicked. I curse again as something explodes sending me to the ground and knocking the win out of my lungs. I feel a searing pain as I black out…

XoX

"_Henry, Henry," someone calls as I gradually open my eyes, shutting them almost immediately at the blinding light. I open my eyes again, keeping them open this time as I look around. I'm in a completely white room, alone._

"_Hello?" I ask standing up and looking around, nope, no one here._

"_Ah, good you're awake," I look around for the voice, giving up when I see nothing._

"_Who are you?" I ask as someone chuckles, for some reason this unnerves me to no end as I look around again._

"_Not important right now, but you Henry, you are the important one," the person says as a baffled look crosses my face._

"_Wait, what?" I ask giving a small sigh, Adam better not be behind this._

"_See somewhere in the future an Electromagnetic Pulse has trigged something and seemingly bent the Laws of Physic, so right now, as cliché as this might sound, you are traveling between time periods," I rise y eyebrows again, in confusion, I only understood about half of that conversation._

"_So what time period am I heading to?" I ask tilting my head to the side slightly._

"_Ah, if my calculations are correct, which they always are, then you are heading to 2013," _

_2013? Well, let's see if I'm heading to 2013 and its 1865… then I'm travelling148 years into the future._

"_No, that's impossible. There is no way a man could travel 1 year into the future, never mind 148 years," I argue as the person laughs._

"_Well, tough, because you're already here, and for an added bonus you'll know what everything is," _

_Everything gradually grows dimmer as I start to fade out…_

XoX

I appear in the middle of a road, at night, in the rain. Let me tell you that was a recipe for disaster. Within a few seconds of standing there a car ploughed into me. I winced when I landed on the road, listening to the screech of tires on the wet road.

"Oh God, I am so sorry, it's just like you appeared in front of my car," a woman says climbing out of her car and running over to me. She kneels on the ground as I attempt to sit up. The woman pushes me down. Biting her lip in concern, she quickly looks for any injury

"You must be the luckiest man alive," she says, I give a small grimace at that saying but the woman mistakes it for wince of pain and starts to go through her hand bag. She mutters something under her breath as she pulls out a… mobile phone… yeah, a mobile phone.

_Where am I getting this knowledge from?_

"How are you feeling?" she asks as I look up to her. I was sore, but her car wasn't made of silver my head was still intact so I'll live.

"Painful, but I'll live," I reassure her attempting to sit up. This time the woman helps me up instead of stopping me.

"I'm going to phone an ambulance, okay?" she asks as I shake my head. The action makes me a little dizzy but I manage to keep my balance.

"No, it's okay, I feel fine really," I say as the woman opens her mouth to open it. She closes it and tilts her head to one side, listening. Her eyes widen as she looks into the trees surrounding us.

"Get into the car," she hisses as I start to move towards the car but when I put weight onto my right leg my knee buckles. The woman looks back at me, a look of concern on her face. She wraps my arm around her shoulders as she helps me limp to the car.

_What a day…_

The woman helps me slide into the passenger seat, firmly closing the door when I'm in. She runs round to the driver's side as I admire the car that knocked me down.

"What type of car is it?" I ask as the woman locks the doors.

"Audi R8 V10," she says as I nod my head, pretending to understand.

"It's a nice car," I compliment, and it was true. The body of the car was a dolphin grey and behind the doors was a black panel.

"It should be for the price it was, luckily I have a good paying job, but I still had to save up for about three years," she says, looking in her bag for her car keys.

"How fast can it go," I eagerly ask as the woman smiles.

"0 to 60 in 3.5 seconds and has a top speed of about 180 mph," she says finally finding her keys.

She buckles her seat belt before turning the car on. As the car turns on I hear a roar in the surrounding forest. Judging by the look on the woman's face she heard it too. With a curse she takes the handbrake off before pushing her foot down on the pedal. The car speeds off as something lands in the space we were in about 2 seconds ago. The thing starts to follow us as the car roars around the corner.

"What the hell is that thing?" I ask as the woman gives me a curious glance.

"Not now, the important thing is I've got a vampire as my passenger," she says as my mouth drops open.

"Wait… What… How do you know?" I ask as the woman smiles at me.

"I hunt them," she says simply biting her lip as the thing behind us gains ground. She gives a small smile at my expression.

"Don't worry, I can tell you're not one of the bad ones," she reassures me as I laugh slightly.

"So, Ms…" I trail off realising that I have no name yet.

"Andrews. Samantha Andrews," she says as I nod.

"Henry Sturges," she nods her head as the speed dial nudges past 100mph.

"So, Mr Sturges, where are you from?" she asks shifting gear.

"Please call me Henry," I say surprising me and Samantha by that, "I'm from 1865 Washington," Samantha nods her head pushing the car up to 130mph. Still the thing behind us keeps up.

"Ms Andrews, what is that thing?" I ask again as Samantha sighs.

"It's a werewolf," she says shaking her head, "and please call me Sam," I nod my head looking out the rear-view mirror.

"Why is it so big?" I ask as Sam gives a small wince.

"It's like the creator of them all, like Adam is to vampires," she says as I nod in understanding. The werewolf hits the back of the car causing it to spin in a wild circle. Sam whacks her head on the steering wheel before she slumps against it.

The car faces the werewolf giving me a perfect view of it.

"That is one ugly beast," I mutter quietly looking at the yellow eyes and the snarling mouth.

"Sam, Sam," I hiss as Sam gives a moan of pain, eyes flickering. I notice a gash on her forehead as the werewolf creeps closer.

"Sam," I say shaking her slightly; she stirs before opening her eyes. Her eyes widen before she puts the car into reverse and begins to reverse up the road. She then takes the car out of reverse and into drive.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I ask as Sam starts to speed towards the werewolf. It starts to charge again as Sam starts to veer to the left. It follows as Sam gets within 10 meters of it.

9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

When we are only one meter away Sam turns right suddenly, avoiding the beast completely. Sam then speeds towards the city.

"What city are we in?" I ask as Sam slows down to 30mph as we get onto the proper road. We enter the city and I'm astounded by the lights.

"Welcome to Washington DC, 2013, Henry," Sam says smiling.

**So, there is chapter 1 for you! I'll try to update weekly but I've got tests coming up in school from the 10****th**** to the 14****th**** so I have to study for them :(**

**Anyway, was good? Bad? Drop me a line and let me know!**

**Thanks to my awesome BetaReader: Electra Flare!  
**

**Until next time**

**-B.o.B Rules**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beasts of the Dark**

**I just want to point out a few things:**

**- I forgot to say thanks to my Beta Reader!**

**-I realise that the last chapter had a few spelling mistakes and I want to say they were my entire fault and not my Beta's. There were a few more mistakes and I guess I missed some of the them when I was correcting.**

**-This FanFic is based on the movie not the book.**

**-I forgot to put a disclaimer on Chapter 1.**

**-For anyone who's seen the movie, Henry could seem a little like a jerk but in this story he has a nicer personality **

**-This is more a filler chapter because I've been revising so hard.**

**I want to thank Guest for being my first reviewer (Sorry, you didn't add a name) and I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**

**So I hope you all liked Chapter 1, from now on the story will mostly be in Sam's Point Of View but it will change if something happens to Sam. *evil grin***

**The next update will be later than usual because I have school tests starting on Monday! English and French tomorrow (10****th****)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. All credits go to their rightful owners. All I own is my OC Sam.**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on Beast of the Dark_

"_What city are we in?" I ask as Sam slows down to 30mph as we get onto the proper road. We enter the city and I'm astounded by the lights._

"_Welcome to Washington DC, 2013, Henry," Sam says smiling._

**Sam's P.O.V**

I give a small laugh as Henry stares out of the window. I shake my head trying to clear the marching band that was parading in my head.

"So Henry, do you have a place to stay?" I ask as Henry sheepishly shakes his head. I smile a bit before thinking.

"Since I was the one that knocked you down, would you like to stay with me?" I offer as Henry slowly shakes his head.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, Sam," he says as we stop at the traffic lights.

"Really, it would be no problem, I have a three bed apartment and I'm the only one living in it, really it is okay," I say as the lights change back to green.

"Well, if you really don't mind, then could I please stay with you?" he softly asks as I nod my head pulling up outside my apartment. We go down the ramp leading to the underground parking as I park my car.

"I wouldn't have asked if I minded," I say giving him a small smile. For a minute we stare at each other as I take in our differences. His brown eyes to my blue ones, his curly black hair to my straight black hair, blushing I walk towards the elevator.

_Pull yourself together Samantha, you are not falling for a vampire, you are not falling for a vampire, you are not…_

"Sam?" Henry asks as I snap back into reality. I realise that Henry must have called my name as I look over at him.

"Are you okay, Sam?" he asks his voice gentle as we step into the elevator. I sniff realising the last time someone asked me if I was okay.

"_Happy Birthday, Sam," I smiled at the rather badly iced cake that was presented to me._

"_Ryder, you are the best brother ever, I mean it," I say as Ryder hugs me, giving me a rather squished but massive present. Eagerly I tear open the wrapper to find a huge teddy bear with the words World's Best Sister on it. I smile up at Ryder as he smiles down at me._

"_For when I go away at least you'll have something to hug then," he says as I bury my face in the bear's fur, quietly sobbing._

"_Hey Sam, are you okay?" Ryder asks crouching down looking concerned. I shake my head as he pulls me into a hug._

"_I don't want you to go," I mutter quietly as he strokes my hair._

"_I know, but I'll be back I promise."_

Just thinking about that memory, that was only 4 months ago, made me sob, Henry looked concerned as to why I was crying as he pulled me into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay," he says as the elevator dings at my floor. We step out as I head to my apartment Henry close behind me. I enter the apartment turning the lights on as I enter. I sniff again using the sleeve of my top to wipe away my tears as Henry locks the door behind him. He looks at the gash on my head in concern as I sit at the island.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Henry asks as I nod my head, hopping off the stool to get the little green box. I hand it to Henry without a word as I stare at a picture of me and Ryder that's stuck on the fridge.

Ryder and I looked nothing like each other and people had often mistaken us as a couple. While I had blonde hair, that was so light some people mistook it for white, he had brown hair. To my blue eyes he had sparking green ones that always seemed to be full of mischief and happiness.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Henry asks as a small smile crosses my lips.

"Brother, actually, but don't worry, everyone mistakes us for a couple," I say going back to hop onto a stool. Henry comes over and looks at the cut on my forehead.

"Shouldn't I be doing that to you, since you were the one who got hit by my car," I say as he gets out an antibacterial wipe to clean the gash.

"Oh good God, that stings like a bitch," I curse as Henry bites back a smile. He then puts dumbbells on my head before putting a plaster over it. I smile my thanks at Henry as I hop off the stool.

"Right, I'll show you to your room," I say walking towards the spare room. It's a biggish sized room with a double bed, wardrobe and dresser.

"This is your ensuite, I'll get you some basic needs now," I say leaving Henry to get settled in as I go out to the main bathroom. Going to the cupboard I grab a spare toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. The going into Ryder's room I grab a spare dressing gown and pair of pyjamas. On a second thought I grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Henry, can I come in?" I ask gently knocking on the door.

"Yes, come on in," I smile and enter handing Henry the pile of things I gathered. He smiles gratefully at me and I smile back.

_Samantha Andrews you are not falling for a vampire, _I mentally scold myself as I gently close the bedroom door reading to my own bedroom. I shake my head grinning as I step into a pair of pyjama shorts and a white tank top. Climbing into bed I ponder the whole day's events. Putting it lightly I didn't think I would be chased by a werewolf and then get a vampire as a roommate. I drift off to sleep a smile still on my face.

The sunlight on my face wakes me up as I groan pulling my pillow over my face, however the sun has already woke me up so there's no point in going back to sleep. Just as I'm about to drift back up I hear a crash, yelp and a bark. I jump out of bed biting back a curse at forgetting to warn Henry about Cooper. I run out of the room to notice that Henry is standing on the kitchen island and a barking Cooper running around him, barking and growling furiously. On the floor there is a smashed cup of tea. Just to add to the confusion the phone rings. Biting back a curse I run into my room to answer the phone there.

"Hello?" I ask breathlessly as I shut the door.

"Hello, is Henry Sturges there?" A sinister voice asks as I give an involuntary shiver at his voice.

"I think you got the wrong number, sir, there's no Henry Sturges here," I lie flawlessly grinning slightly at the skill.

"Oh well sorry to bother you then," with that he hangs up as I go back into the kitchen to notice a now limping Cooper and Henry still on the island.

"Cooper, quiet," I say as I garb the mop out of the cupboard. I mop up the mixture of tea and blood, putting the shattered remains of the cup into the trash. I then garb the first aid kit and set about bandaging Cooper's foot. Then lifting up the 40lb Brittany spaniel I lift him over to henry. He growls as Henry inches back slightly.

"Henry, this is my dog Cooper, he comes on Vampire hunts with me so that's why he's unsure of you," I explain as Henry hesitantly steps down from the island. Seeing that Henry was innocent cooper wiggles out of my grasp suddenly happy.

I shake my head going over to the coffee machine and putting a coffee on.

"You okay, Henry?" I ask with a grin as Henry smiles, grabbing a bowl of cereal. I take a sip of the coffee biting back a curse at the hotness of the coffee. Going over to the noticeboard I look up it to see if anything important is on it.

Cooper gives another bark, running over to the door barking furiously. Henry comes over to see what the commotion is about.

"Cooper, please be quiet," I plead; his barks subside to growls as he lies down in the hall. Fumbling for my keys, I drop them as I bite back another curse; this was not turning out to be a good day. Unlocking the door I come face to face with someone I wanted to avoid.

"Samantha Andrews," Cooper springs up from his position snarling as my day takes a drastic nose dive.

"Adam," I say as he gives me an evil grin. He found me…

**Dun, Dun, Dun… Cliff hanger!**

**So thanks to my awesome Beta Reader Electra Flare**

**So until next time**

**B.o.B Rules**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, dear readers. Did you miss me?**

**Naw, I'm only joking…**

**So, I planned on updating on Thursday when disaster struck. We had a barbecue and when I had finished eating I got up to go in to update. I had my plate in one hand and my cousins in the other. My little 5 year old cousin was playing with a football and decided that it would be a good idea to kick it at me. I tried to dodge it and ended up tripping over a chair, shattering the plates and fracturing my wrist. It was painful and I couldn't go swimming with my friends the next day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. All credits go to their rightful owners. All I own is my OC Sam**

**Anyway… on with the story…**

**Chapter 3**

_Previously on Beasts of the Dark _

"_Samantha Andrews," Cooper springs up from his position snarling as my day takes a drastic nose dive._

_"Adam," I say as he gives me an evil grin. He found me…_

__For a minute I just stare at Adam, an expression of disbelief on my face. I notice Henry slowly backing down the hallway as Adam evilly grins at me.

"What do you want?" I demand, silencing Cooper with a quick hand motion. Adam puts on a hurt look as I glare at him.

"Now, what way is that to treat an old friend?" he asks as my glare intensifies.

"You tried to kill me!" I argue as Adam shrugs.

"Actually, you tried to kill me first, so technically it was only self-defence," he argues as my hand edges towards the silver knife that I keep on my hall table.

"Anyway what do you want?" I ask, blocking Adam from entering.

"Give me Henry Sturges and I'll let your brother live," Adam hisses at the mention of Ryder I freeze giving Adam my full, undivided attention.

"You can't have Ryder, he's at work, with the military," I argue as Adam clicks his fingers. Immediately two of his little creepy helpers appear holding Ryder, I gasp at the sight of a rather beat up looking Ryder.

"Ry?" I hesitantly ask as he looks at me.

"Sam, you okay?" He asks as I nod my head. I silently convey a message with him through my eyes as he nods in understanding.

"Adam, this is between you and me, leave Samantha and her brother out of this," Henry calls coming down the hall. I curse into myself as Henry ruins my plan.

"Coop, Coop, you ready?" I quietly whisper to the dog while Adam is occupied with Henry. Cooper rises to his feet and gets ready to jump onto one of the vampires holding Ryder.

"Bananas!" I randomly scream, making everyone's eyes turn to me. Cooper springs as Ryder takes down one of his guards. Cooper leaps at the other one as I grab my silver knife. I leap forward onto Adam, pinning him down as he hisses up at me. I look over to see Ryder, Cooper and Henry finishing the other two vampires off.

"Oh, how this is so much like the last time," Adam harshly whispers as I flashback to the last time.

_I silently follow the vampire, as far as I could tell he was a powerful one. Cooper follows behind me, silently growling. This vampire had been a problem, draining several people's blood and … turning… others. I draw my two silver swords that reside on my back. I motion for Cooper to sit and stay as I spring forward. The vampire turns round eyes wide as I pin him, waiting to see if he would say anything. To my total surprise he begins to introduce himself as I push harder into the swords._

"_I'm Adam and if you wouldn't mind taking those swords of me. It would be a pleasure," he smoothly says as I stare at him in disbelief._

"_What?" I ask curiously as Adam smiles up at me. He then pushes me off him; I go flying for a few feet before I hit the ground, dizzy and confused. Within seconds Adam has me pinned as I fearfully look into his eyes. I quickly study him as he bares his fangs; I let out a small whimper as Cooper barrels into him. I scramble to my feet as Cooper and Adam roll around in a mixture of snarls and curses. I pull out two of my silver knives as I try to target Adam._

"_Cooper, leave," I command as the dog rolls away, I throw one of the knives at Adam. He dodges and I curse as his full attention is back on me. Panicking I throw the second one and curse when it too misses him. Then I start running, I run round the corner as I look with horror at the darkened road._

"_Cooper, heel!" I scream as the dog comes barrelling over. He keeps pace with me as I sprint passed alleys. I scream as a car screeches to a halt right in front of me._

"_Hey, are you okay, ma'am?" A man asks stepping out the car as Cooper threateningly growl; the man holds his hands up in surrender as I attempt to catch my breath._

"_Help me please," I plead as I nervously glance over my shoulder, "someone's trying to kill me," The man looks up disturbed as he motions for me to hop into his car. I gratefully slide in, pulling Cooper in at my feet._

"_Thank you so much," I say with a small smile as the man grins. That was one powerful vampire; he seemed so evil, even more than normally…_

I had barely escaped with my life that day and a week later I encountered Adam again. That time had gone better and Adam left with one of my many silver knives embedded in his knee cap. But I don't think someone was going to save me today. I whimper as Adam presses down on my windpipe.

"Sam!" Ryder screams as another two of Adam's goons appear. I hear a multitude of cursing and barking as another fight ensues.

"We could be very powerful, Samantha, me and you could rule the darkness. You could have it all," Adam whispers in my ear as I repress a shiver.

"Not a beating heart," I counter as Adam bares his fangs. I loose it a bit then and let out a scream. Someone tackles Adam off me as I roll away. I leap to my feet to notice Henry and Adam fighting each other. I wince as Adam punches Henry in the eye. Henry however counters by busting Adam's lip. I turn away disgusted as black blood flows out. They roll around trading blows as Ryder skids to my side. We both watch, conflicted on what to do as Adam and Henry beat the life out of each other. Adam pushes Henry off with a vicious roar as Henry goes flying backwards; he slides down against the wall as I back up slightly.

"You mark my words, it might not be today, it might not be next month but I will get my revenge," Adam sinisterly says as he force pushes me and Ryder against the wall. My head throbs as I struggle to stay awake. Finally I allow my eyes to close as I slump against Ryder…

**So there's chapter three for you, I hope you enjoy it! The next three chapters will be a bit short but chapter 7 will be longer I promise.**

**Thanks to my BetaReader Electra Flare!**

**I also want to thank StarryNightHawk for helping me out with a topic on the story and telling me to continue.**

**-B.o.B Rules **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So new chapter because you guys deserve it for me being such a patchy updater : ) hopefully you enjoy reading it while I sit with my wrist throbbing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Abraham Vampire Hunter all I own are my OC's.**

**Henry's P.O.V**

_I groan sitting up as I look around. I stand up, popping the muscles in my back as I stretch._

"_Took you long enough wake up, old chap," someone says causing me to spin round. My mouth gapes open as I lay eyes on Abraham. He smiles his smile at me as I notice the axe hanging on his side._

"_Abraham, but you're dead," I say with a confused face as Abraham grins taking a step towards me. He nods his head as I give him a curious look._

"_You are quiet right, my friend, right now I'm six foot under," he says as I look around. Then if Abraham's dead then that must mean…_

"_Am I dead?" I exclaim as Abraham laughs. I crack a smile as I realise what I said, "I mean dead again, properly this time?" _

_Abraham sighs and motions me to follow him. I follow him to a clearing as a bench appears, seemingly out of nowhere. We both sit and I stare at him, I notice the wound on his head, where he got shot as I turn to him._

"_So, where are we?" I ask as Abraham sighs._

"_Right now? Well, right now you're body is where ever you lost consciousness but we're in the deepest region of your subconscious, any other questions?" Abe asks as I think for a moment._

"_Why am I in 2013?" I ask Abe tips his head to the side._

"_Honestly? I don't really know. I would hazard a guess and say you're there for a reason and you'll need to do something to get back but that's all I could tell you," I nod my head as I stare across the clearing. I think back to the first day I met Sam as a grin crosses my face._

"_What do you know about werewolves?" I ask as Abe gives me a wild look._

"_Not a thing, when we first met __**you**__ told__** me**__that none of those things existed and only Vampires were real. Does this mean that Ghosts and Ghouls are real?" Abe demands as I quickly silence him with a friendly smile._

"_I don't think so, old friend. Those things just seem too strange to be true," I laugh as Abe makes a thoughtful noise._

"_Then what am I?" he asks as I stop laughing to think. What was Abraham? Was he a memory of my crazy head? Knowing how hard I hit it when Adam pushed me back into a wall I am surprised I haven't seen any stranger things yet._

"_You're a great man," I finally reply after an awkward lapse in conversation._

"_Please how is my wife?" Abe asks as I fidget nervously, remembering my last conversation with Ms Lincoln._

"_Truthfully, I don't think she's doing great. She had to deal with the loss of your son but she had you to comfort her but now she's all alone. She asked me to bring you back a vampire, Abe," I finally reply as Abe puts his head in his hands._

"_What did you say?" he asks as I sit back, running a hand through my hair._

"_I told her that you wouldn't want to become the thing you fought against, she didn't take it that well," I say with a hint of a frown on my face. The conversation hits a stop again as I think about what to say._

"_I should have listened to you, Henry," Abe suddenly says startling me as I curiously look at him._

"_Explain," I gently say as Abe looks up at me. I look into his eyes and notice the unshed tears as I offer a comforting look._

"_You told me, way back at the start that relationships were bad in our line of work but I ignored that and now look where that's got me. Shot in the back of the head and a grieving wife," Abe says as I shift nervously._

"_Abe, I told you that because of a personal experience not because someone else told me, it was your choice if you followed my advice and missed out on a lot of life or if you didn't follow it and live life to the full," I argue as I start to fade away._

"_Until next time, old friend," Abe calls as I drift out._

I sit up with a gasp as I notice I'm still sitting in Sam's corridor. I scramble to my feet looking around. I curse as I notice Sam and Ryder slumped against each other. I stumble over and fall to my knees. I grab Sam by the shoulders and gently shake her. Her hair falls against her shoulders as I try to wake Ryder up. Both of them stay asleep so I sling Sam over my shoulder and stagger into the apartment, letting Cooper in as well. I make it to Sam's bedroom and gently lay her on the bed before doing the same with Ryder. I sit on the island, grabbing an apple.

"Now, now, we wait," I say to Cooper, taking a bite out of my apple.

**Thanks to my BetaReader ElectraFlare!**

**-B.o.B Rules**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ryder's P.O.V**

"_Samantha, Ryder, dinner!" Mom calls as Sam and I run downstairs to the kitchen table. I grin slightly when I see I got the chicken leg and the two wings._

"_Mom, Ryder got more chicken and chips than me," Sam complains as our mom laughs._

"_Honey, Ryder is older than you and besides me and dad got more than both of you," my mom says as my dad comes into the room. We all sit at the dinner table and begin to eat. There's a small minute of silence as everyone enjoys the food._

"_So, Ryder, 18 tomorrow," our dad says as I grin, nodding my head. Sam gives me a jealous look as I grin at her._

"_I wish I was nearly 18," she complains as my parents laugh. I give Sam one of my chicken wings and she grins up at me._

"_Live while you're young, honey, soon you'll be 15, don't worry," my mom says as Sam grins. The lights flicker for a bit, killing the conversation._

"_Did you pay the electric bill?" my mom asks as my dad nods his head, grabbing the torch off the top of the fridge. I notice the fearful look in Sam's eyes and reach across the table to grab her hand. She gratefully takes it as the lights click out altogether. Sam screams as I pull out my phone, opening up the flashlight app. Sam blindly comes towards my light as I pull her into a hug. _

"_Here, Ryder give us some light over here, will ya?" my dad calls as I shine my light on him._

"_I knew we should have moved to the city but no, everyone said the countryside was better," my mom mutters as something bangs on the window. Sam screams and I hold her closer, despite the fact that my heart was pounding. I shine the light on the window as something bangs against it again. I yelp as a figure presses its face against the window. It moves and then seconds later bursts in through the window. I yell standing up; Sam wraps her hands around me, clinging on as my torch never leaves that thing. I watch horror struck as the thing leaps on my dad and bites into his neck._

"_DAD!" I yell as it finishes with my dad and moves onto my mom. I turn Sam's head away as she sobs into my shoulder, I run from the room and run into the cupboard under the stairs. I block up the door with all the old furnisher as I set Sam down. With shaking hands I grab a candle and light it, setting it down on a coffee table. Sam sits on an old floral chair as I look around. I spot the tin of Heroes left from mom's birthday and hand them to same I pull out my phone and hit the emergency call button. I punch in 911 as the phone rings._

"_Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" A calm and collected woman asks as I take a shaky breath._

"_Please, you gotta help me," I plead as that thing hits against the closet door._

"_Sir, what's wrong," the woman asks as Sam whimpers._

"_Our power was cut and this thing came in through the window and killed my parents," I say, crying slightly as a pause begins over the phone line._

"_Where do you live?" The woman asks as I think about our address._

"_15 Evershine Road," I say as the woman makes a noise_

"_The police and paramedics are on their way, keep on the line. Is anyone in the house with you?" the woman asks._

"_Yeah, my sister is here. She's 15 and I'm 18 tomorrow," I say as the thing slams against the door again._

"_Sir, this is a very important question is the thing still there?" the woman frantically asks as Sam bites back a whimper._

"_Yeah it keeps trying to get in," I say as I hear sirens approaching. I then hear the front door burst down as the police run in._

"_Fire," someone yells as I hear the gunfire._

"_They're here, thank you so much," I say over the line as I breathe a sigh of relief._

"_No problem kid, just doing my job," the woman says before hanging up._

"_Kid, you in there?" someone calls as I open the door. The police breathe a sigh of relief as Sam and I come out unharmed._

"_Two adults, male and female, D.O.A. The two children are okay," one of the paramedics says into his radio as I hug Sam…_

I sit up as I look around; I hadn't had that dream in years. No doubt it was the hardest day of my life. I notice I'm in bed as I remember what happened.

"Sam!" I yell jumping out of bed and running to my sisters bedroom. I peer in and notice that she's sleeping soundly. Breathing a sigh of relief I make my way to the kitchen. I notice Henry sitting on the island as Cooper sleeps at his feet.

"I'm Ryder," I introduce as Henry looks up. He hops of the counter and comes over to me.

"Henry Sturges, Sam invited me to stay," he says as I nod my head. I grab an apple and leap onto the sofa. Henry joins me as I switch the T.V on. Now all we had to wait on was Sam waking up…

**So, three new chapters for you. Hopefully maybe another two tomorrow but wrist depending. I never expected that typing with one hand would be so hard : )**

**D.O.A = Dead On Arrival **

**Thanks to my BetaReader ElectraFlare**

**B.o.B Rules**


	6. Chapter 6

**So my brother helped me type this chapter up because of my obvious wrist problem! So you have him to partially thank for this chapter. This story is now going to be back into Sam's P.O.V. **

**So sit back and hopefully enjoy this chapter!**

**Sam's P.O.V**

_I followed Adam through the woods as he silently walked ahead of me. We came to a clearing and I hung back as Adam went to the middle of the clearing. I skirt around trees, looking for the perfect angle to watch Adam from. I finally decided on one and quickly scramble up one of the trees. I carefully observe as Adam raises his hands to his mouth. He releases a howl which nearly startles me out of my tree. I'm even more surprised when a wolf answers. For a few minutes they trade howls as I listen carefully. After a few howls a small silver wolf runs into the clearing, it freezes as it spots Adam. It turns to run but Adam lunges and pins it down, it yelps in panic as Adam bares his. He bites into the wolf's neck and it goes still, offering a final twitch as the blood runs out._

_After a while Adam finishes and stands up. He looks down at the body of the wolf grinning as he wipes the red blood from the side of his mouth. He then sits on the ground as I give him a curious look._

"_You see, Sam, I'm trying to create a new creature of the dark, something to serve me," Adam says as I sit up in shock, almost falling off my branch. I stare as the moon comes overhead, lighting the clearing in an eerie glow. I watch gobsmacked as the wolf takes a shallow breath. Before my very eyes it sits up, it starts to slowly grow. It releases a blood curdling howl as I shiver._

"_What the hell is that thing?" I ask Adam as he grins, revealing his blood stained teeth._

"_Well, if my guess is correct then most likely I've created a werewolf," he says as the 'werewolf' clambers to its hind legs. So it can't be a wolf because wolves aren't bipedal. It sniffs the air as Adam holds out his arm. The werewolf sniffs it before running off into the woods; it comes back a minute later and sniffs around the base of my tree. Oh god, please don't let it see me. It looks up and I stupidly stare right into its eyes. It snarls as it starts to climb up my tree._

"_Uh- Adam, I know we're not exactly on the best of terms but can you call off your beast, please?" I ask as the thing climbs higher and higher._

"_For the sake of ruining a pretty face I would call it off but I don't have any control of it," Adam says sounding slightly sheepish. I curse and continue to climb higher and higher as it follows me up. I get to the top of the tree, now slightly grateful that I had opted to wear combat boots instead of trainers._

"_Jump, Sam!" Adam yells as I look down at him like he's crazy._

"_What?! Why would I do that, it's suicidal!" I yell back as I lift my foot out of the way of the things mouth._

"_If you want to live you have to trust me," Adam calls back as I attempt to shimmy a bit further up the tree._

"_Why would I trust you? You've nearly killed me hundreds of times," I call back kicking the thing in its maw. It snarls and bites my foot. I scream and lift my foot out of my shoe._

"_I may be a vampire but I still have a small slice of humanity," Adam counters as I nervously let a few tears slide down my face._

"_How do I know you won't just bite me?" I counter back, yelping as my other shoe goes down the things throat as well._

"_I promise I won't, now just jump!" Adam yells. I close my eyes and leap. It is horrible being pushed off the top of a tree; it's even worse knowing you jumped yourself. I scream as I fall, the werewolf roaring in anger. I seem to fall forever before I land in Adam's arms. He gently lowers me to my feet as we both start running._

"_Till next time, Sam," he says running left as I run right. The werewolf howls in confusion before following Adam. I was safe for now but who knew for much longer…_

I take a deep breath as I wake up. Very rarely did I dream of that night that Adam created a werewolf. It was one of those memories you tended to lock away, hoping to forget it. I stretch trying to remember going to bed.

"Let's see… Cooper tried to eat Henry then the door knocked… it was… Adam… at the door… then he beat up Henry and knocked Ryder and I out," I recall with horror, leaping out of bed. I run into Ryder's room and frown when his bed is empty. I check Henry's room and also find that empty. I then go to the kitchen and grin when I notice that Ryder is explaining football to Henry. I clear my throat and they both look over grinning. Ryder hops over the back of the sofa and hugs me. I notice that he's shaking a bit. _He must have dreamed about __**that**__ night…_

"Are you okay?" Ryder asks softly as I nod my head. I feel him calm down as I gently sooth his hair. After a while he breaks apart from me as I bend down to pay attention to Cooper.

"Was I the only one who had a crazy dream?" I carefully ask, taking three cans of soda. I toss two of them to Ryder and Henry before popping the third one open for myself.

"Yeah, my dream was really messed up," Ryder says as I nod my head sympathetically. Henry looks up from the T.V as I rub my temples.

"It probably wasn't as messed up as mine," he says with a small shiver. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder as the doorbell rings.

"Coming!" I yell as Cooper trails behind me. I open it to my friend, Melanie, standing there.

"Hey, you said you'd come over," she says as I nod my head. _Damn, I completely forgot about that…_

"Yeah, I know, sorry, Ryder is home. Just let me go get my bag," I say gently closing the door. Ryder and Henry look up as I quickly run to the closet.

"I forgot that I was going out, I won't be that late home, probably about 10," I say as Henry and Ryder nods.

"Be safe, Sam," Ryder calls as I grab my bag. I run back to the door, Cooper following.

"Cooper can come as well," Melanie says as I motion Cooper to follow. I get into her car as we make our way to her house. After two hours, Melanie falls asleep on her sofa as I gently let myself out of the apartment. Cooper follows, keeping low to the ground as I hurry down the dimly lit streets.

"Hey, you," someone says as I stupidly turn round. Someone hits me over the head as Cooper starts barking.

"Cooper, get Ryder and Henry," I yell as I get hit again. The last thing I see is Cooper running off into the distance as the two head hits catch up with me. I get pulled onto someone's shoulder as I black out…

**So, a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully more will soon follow!**

**Thanks to my BetaReader ElectraFlare**

**-B.o.B Rules**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

**Guess what? Only another 5 weeks until I can get my plaster cast off **

**So, on with the story we go.**

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Henry and Ryder shifted nervously as the hours ticked by. Jumping up, Henry runs to the door only to find noting there.

"Henry, that's the sixth time you've done that," Ryder groans as he too stands up.

"She's been two hours, Ryder, she shouldn't have been that long," Henry argues as he resorts to pacing.

"Sam's always been like this, half the time you don't have to worry," Ryder says in an attempt to calm Henry down. Henry grumbles and resorts to pacing as Ryder heaves a sigh.

"Do you want me to phone her?" Ryder asks as Henry spins round to face him.

"Yes, excellent idea, now why didn't I think of that?" Henry says as Ryder laughs pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Uh… maybe because you don't have a phone," Ryder says as he dials Sam's number. He waits for a few seconds before he frowns.

"Well, that's weird," he mutters as he dials it again. His frown deepens as Henry nervously stops pacing.

"What's weird? Is everything alright?" Henry asks as Ryder throws his phone down onto the sofa.

"Every time I phone it keeps going straight to answerphone," Ryder says as Henry begins his pacing again. Both men stop what they're doing as something scratches at the front door. Ryder turns the T.V off as he quietly grabs a knife off the kitchen counter. Henry watches as Ryder opens the front door, holding the knife at the ready.

"Cooper?" Ryder exclaims crouching down, Henry stands behind him as Ryder quickly examines the dog. Seconds later Ryder stands up, he runs off into Sam's bedroom as Henry quickly follows.

"Ryder, what's wrong?" Henry asks as Ryder lifts down a silver sword off the top of Sam's closet. He follows Ryder as Ryder goes to the front door. Ryder tucks the sword into his backpack, causing Henry to hiss slightly.

"Something's happened to Sam," Ryder says as Henry follows him to the elevator. Both step inside, with Cooper slinking in just before the doors close. Ryder bends down and attaches Cooper's lead as Henry gives him a nervous look

"What? How do you know?" Adam asks as the elevator begins it's downwards descent.

"Three things; Sam would never leave Cooper by himself, Sam would never let Cooper get hurt and also Sam trained Cooper to come back to the apartment if something was wrong," Ryder grimly says as the elevator arrives at the lobby. The unlikely trio get out as Ryder politely nods to a few residents. As soon as they get outside Ryder and Henry look around.

"Cooper, find Samantha," Ryder says as the dog immediately sets off down the street. Henry hurries to catch up, looking around anxiously into the side streets. After a few minutes walking Cooper stops outside a disused warehouse, growling softly.

"Of course, it's always a warehouse," Henry mutters as the two men crouch down.

"Right… so here's the plan…" Ryder mutters as Henry leans in.

XoX

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I woke up upside down and let me tell you that is not a pleasant experience. I groan as the blood pounds in my head. Looking up, I realise my ankles have been roped to a hook; maybe I can swing myself off…

"I wouldn't try it if I were you," someone mutters from the shadows. I groan as I try to locate the speaker.

"Why not?" I question, spotting the speaker in the corner. It takes all my willpower not to groan again as Adam steps out of the shadow.

"Because I'm right here," he smartly says as I keep my mouth closed. He comes over to me as I fight down a whimper. He walks around me as I keep my eyes trained on him. _At least I didn't wear a skirt…_

This thought makes me crack a smile that soon fades away as Adam grabs my hair. I instantly freeze afraid he was going to pull it out. Instead he releases it from its hair tie and starts to plait it. A confused look crosses my face as Adam finally finishes, I glance over at my hair to see it carefully side-plaited.

"Why did you do that?" I all but whisper as Adam stares at me, I try not to stare back, instead I stare at the ropes holding me.

"She always had her hair side plaited, you remind me so much of her that I hate you for it, yet because you look like her I can't bring myself to kill you," Adam whispers as I freeze._ What?_

Adam shakes his head and leaves the room before I can ask who I remind him off. Before I can start working on my escape Adam comes back carrying a small vial.

"Drink this," he orders, cutting my hands free. I hesitantly take the bottle afraid to drink it.

"If you don't drink it I will force it down your throat," he threatens, his earlier tone completely gone as he harshly stares at me.

"I can't drink if I'm upside down, can I?" I counter. Adam sighs before cutting me down completely. I fall to the ground with a slight thump as the air leaves my body. _That's going to leave a mark in the morning…_

I shakily get to my feet, despite my aching back as I study the purple liquid in it.

"What does it do?" I ask uncapping the lid. Adam doesn't answer me but instead glares at me as I lift the bottle to my lips. I quickly taste in fighting the urge to spit it out as it stings my tongue. I go to put the bottle down but Adam lifts it up and forces it down my throat. As the last few drops leave the bottle, Adam lets go off the bottle as I violently cough.

"What does it do?" I demand again feeling slightly sick as I try to focus on Adam.

"Simple, you'll temporarily go blind," Adam says as I stare at him in shock.

"What?" I shriek out as Adam smirks. A feeling of anger rises in my chest as I slap him across the face.

"You ass! How would you like it if someone made you blind? In fact I'm glad I'm going blind, even if it is temporarily go blind because I won't have to stare at you anymore," I scream out at him. He grins as it goes dark. I whimper as I realize this must be what it's like to be blind. I stand very still as I listen carefully. Being a vampire hunter taught me to use my other senses as well as my sight. I hear a clatter as Adam holds me, pointing something sharp at my throat.

"Sam!" Henry cries as I turn my head in the direction of his voice. I wince as the sharp thing at my throat draws some blood.

"Sam, are you okay?" Ryder asks as I laugh nervously.

"I would be lying if I said I was. I can't see a thing," I say as I hear mutterings.

"What the hell did you do to my sister, Adam?" Ryder demands as Adam laughs, evilly.

"I made you rescuing her ten times harder," he says as I hear someone lunge forward. Seconds later I fall to the ground as a fight commences.

"Sam, go home. I have to help Henry; Cooper will lead you back, okay?" Ryder asks pressing Cooper's lead into my hands, I take it as I offer a tiny nod.

"Cooper, lead Sam home, okay?" Ryder says before running off. Cooper sets off as I attempt to keep up. We fumble around for a few minutes before exiting the building. I allow Cooper to lead me as we make our way back to the apartment.

"Hey, lovie…" he begins before Cooper barks a warning at him. Finally we get into the cool AC of the apartment building. I smile slightly before fumbling for the elevator button. It comes with a ding as I step in. I feel the buttons counting up as I reach our floor. The elevator goes up as I grab my house keys out of my pocket. The elevator dings open as I walk to my door, Cooper leading me. I manage to get into my apartment okay, locking the door behind me. Once in I make my to my bedroom. Climbing into bed I press my face into Cooper's fur and let my carefully guarded emotional walls come down. All the time Cooper stays by my side, guarding me from the darkness.

After an hour I hear the front door open. Mutters follow as a drawer opens, then the front door opens and closes again. I hear a sigh followed by footsteps as someone stops outside my door. They hesitate before entering. Judging by the footsteps it's Henry. He sits on the edge of the bed and gently pulls me into a hug.

"It is okay, Sam, Ryder said he was going to get Avery and he'll be back in the morning," Henry comfortingly says as Cooper lays his head on my leg.

"Nothing's going to be okay, Henry," I mutter as Henry sighs, as I feel my heartbeat reverberate through Henry's still chest.

"As long as you're still breathing and you've got Ryder and Cooper then everything is okay," Henry firmly says as I take an odd comfort in his English accent.

"Please stay here tonight, I'm scared," I mutter, yes, it was selfish but right now I was petrified.

"Don't worry, go to sleep. I promise I'll be here when I wake up," Henry says as I nod my head, I cocoon myself in the bed clothes as I slowly drift off, Cooper lying right beside me. Just before I drop off I hear Henry muttering something.

"I'll always be here when you need me, Sam."

XoX

**Do I sense a romance blossoming? : )**

**Hopefully next chapter will be soon so do not worry!**

**Thanks to my Beta ElectraFlare**

**-B.o.B Rules**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**So this is a mostly a filler chapter but the next two will be better…**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter, in fact I don't really like it but I don't know maybe you'll like it?**

I wake up, well, as much as you can wake up when you can't see. Listening carefully I try to hear if other people are in the room. Cooper snuffles in my ear as I grin, grabbing his collar. I blink rubbing my eyes and for a brief second I can see again but as quickly as it comes it goes again. My heart pounds as I sit bolt up.

"Henry?" I call, wrapping my fingers around Cooper's collar tighter as I anxiously wait for a reply.

"Don't worry, I'm still here," Henry says. Subconsciously I reach out my arms as Henry gives me a small hug.

"Still can't see?" Henry asks as I shake my head.

"When I rubbed my eyes, I saw for a brief moment," I admit as Henry comfortingly pats my shoulder. I hear him stand up and open my bedroom door before coming back.

"Well that has to be good, I mean did Adam say it was permanent?" Henry asks, sounding slightly desperate. I shake my head as I sit on the edge of my bed. Henry takes my hand as I get off my bed. Cooper sticks to my side as Henry leads me to the kitchen. I manage to get onto a barstool by myself as Cooper sets his head on my knee.

"What do you want to eat?" Henry asks as I shrug my shoulders, not feeling that hungry. Henry sighs, getting onto the barstool beside me. He wraps his arm around my shoulders as I fidget nervously.

"You have to eat, Sam," Henry gently says as I gently lay my head onto the counter top.

"I know I have to eat but I want to make my own breakfast," I mumble as Henry hops off the barstool. He helps me off mine as he leads me to the kitchen area.

"Well what do you want to make?" He asks as I grin at him.

"Pancakes," I say as Henry laughs.

"Right, close your eyes," Henry says becoming serious fast. I close my eyes as Henry pauses.

"Picture your kitchen in your head," He says as I imagine my kitchen.

"Do you see it?" Henry asks in a low tone as I nod my head. In my head I step towards the cupboard with the ingredients in it. I grab the eggs in my mind and sub-consciously find myself really grabbing them.

10 minutes later I take a step back. I'm pretty sure that there is flour in my hair and Henry probably isn't better. I let Henry flip the pancakes as I sit at the bar stool.

"Did Ryder say when he'd be back?" I ask as I listen to the sound of sizzling pancakes.

"No, he just said in the morning," Henry answers as he serves up the pancakes. I take a deep breath as I inhale the scent of pancakes. I take a deep bite, savouring the sweet taste of butter and sugar. I'm halfway through my second pancake when the doorbell rings. Henry stops what he was saying and quietly creeps forward. He opens the door as I sit still on the barstool.

"Hello?" Henry asks, his lovely British accent shining through. _Wait… 'Lovely' British accent. Where did that come from?_

"Oh Goodness, are you Sam's boyfriend?" Someone asks as I groan, not _her. _My neighbour was a woman calledSkylar and seemed content to know everyone's business. I feel a heat rise to my cheeks as I realise what she said. Henry clears his throat uncomfortably as I silently make the way to my bathroom.

"Sam! Is this your boyfriend?" Skylar calls in as I freeze, I hear Henry shift slightly, probably blocking the entrance.

"If this is your boyfriend, Sam, you got a hot one!" Skylar calls as I stick my hand in my mouth to cover up laughter.

"Uh- Sam's not in at the moment," Henry quickly stutters as I hear Skylar sigh.

"That girl is never in; I'll just wait on her then. Shall I?" Skylar asks, inviting herself in. I dart into the bathroom and listen at the door.

"Hello there, Copper, aren't you a cute boy," Skylar coos as Henry shifts uncomfortably.

"Uh… he's called Cooper actually," Henry says as Skylar giggles.

"Well, I'll be a while. I just need to go and… shower," Henry says and quickly runs into my room. He manages to find my iPod and put it on the dock. After a few minutes of fumbling he manages to put on a song and turns the volume up loud.

"Sam?" He hisses as I come out of my bathroom.

"Quick lock the door," I whisper as Henry fumbles for the lock. Seconds later it locks as we both go into the bathroom. Henry locks that door as well as I sit on the toilet, fighting laughter. I finally get myself together as I throw Henry my phone.

"Text Ryder and tell him Skylar is here," I hiss reaching in and turning the shower. In my blindness I slip and fall into the shower. I hear Henry laughing as he tries to help me up. He slips and we both go tumbling. I land onto of Henry shifting awkwardly, I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. The water from the shower soaks us as feel Henry staring at me.

I'm annoyed by the fact that I can't see anything. _Right, Sam. Carefully get off Henry and apologise and try to ignore how fast your heart is beating, think of Skylar out in the…_

My thoughts hit a stop as Henry kisses me. My heart rate increases as I grin. Henry lies back and I roll of him. We both lie in the shower, getting soaked to the bone but not really caring.

"Your heart is racing," Henry mutters into my ear as a blush rises to my cheeks. I grin as Henry takes my hand with his own. For a minute we quietly lie in the shower before someone pounds on the bathroom door.

"Excuse me, Mr Sam's boyfriend, but did Sam say when she'd be back?" Skylar calls in, ruining the moment. We both get out of the shower as I open the wardrobe. Henry closes the door as Skylar waits outside.

"Uh- no but she won't be too long," Henry calls through the door as Skylar sighs. Through the wardrobe I hear the doorbell ring as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'll get it don't worry," Skylar calls as I hear the door open.

"I thought you locked the door," I hiss opening the wardrobe slightly.

"I thought I did," Henry says and I guess he shrugs but I don't know.

"Ryder! I didn't know you were home," Skylar says as I stifle laughter. Skylar was absolutely head over heels for Ryder.

"Yeah, just got back yesterday. Anyway I am so sorry but we are having a real family crisis and it's very private," Ryder says as I hear Henry laugh.

"Okay, I hope everything is okay. Ryder, just thinking do you know Sam has a boy in her shower?" Skylar asks just before the door shuts. Henry unlocks the door and steps into the bedroom, leading me by my hand.

Someone comes forward and hugs me and judging by the smell of coffee its Ryder. Cooper licks my hand as Ryder and I break apart.

"How you doing, Sam?" Ryder asks as I shrug my shoulders.

"Good to see you, Sam," Avery says giving me a quick embrace.

"Henry this is Avery, Avery this is Henry," I introduce as Henry shifts slightly.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you?" He asks as Avery laughs a good hearty laugh.

"I was the one who introduced Sam to vampire hunting. I trained her and told her everything she knows about Vampire hunting when she was only 16," Avery says and I assume Henry nods because no more is said on the subject.

"Now, Sam, I'm just going to examine your eyes, okay?" Avery asks, guiding me to a seat. I sink into it as Avery clicks on a torch. He lifts my eyes and I hear him rootle around in his bag before producing a bottle.

"Now, when you drink this it will knock you unconscious and hopefully when you wake up you'll be able to see again," Avery says handing me a bottle. I down it in one gulp as the sweet, honey like liquid rolls down my throat. I feel myself drift off as the drink starts to work its effect…

**So, that was chapter 8 for you!**

**I am so sorry for the late update and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon : )**

**this was more of a filler chapter that I'm not too sure about...**

**Thanks to my BetaReader ElectraFlare**

**B.o.B Rules**


End file.
